Visiting Mayhem
by Skitter160
Summary: Another Tommy/Arnon, yes it's smut, but with chapters! XD It combines Tommy's Visit and Alleyway Mayhem, thus the name. Enjoy and review, pretty please?
1. Chapter 1

Visiting Mayhem

Author: Skitter160

This is my revision, well sorta, of Tommy's Visit and Alleyway Mayhem. But it's totally different with chapters, but it's still smut. So anyway it's dedicated to PurgatoryHeart.

The day Arnon died was the day Tommy realized he loved him. It had all started about three weeks ago.

Tommy had always found Arnon attractive, he wasn't in love or anything, but lately it was harder to ignore his lust. The way Arnon moved, the casual touches, his very presence was driving him mad. He couldn't take it anymore and so today he planned to do something about it.

Tommy knocked on Arnon's door. He was surprised when Arnon answered the door without a shirt, his hair dripping as he dried it with the towel around his shoulders. Tommy almost drooled.

"Oh hi Tommy." Arnon opened the door letting him in.

"Is it just you here?" Tommy asked casually as he entered.

"Yeah." Arnon closed the door and started towards his room. "Where are Dee and Barry?"

"It's just me today." Tommy said entering his room before him.

"Oh." Arnon closed the door behind him out of habit before facing Tommy. "So what's up?"

Tommy grabbed Arnon's wrist pulling him close before closing the gap with his lips.

Arnon's eyes widened and he turned dark red. A second later he pushed him off. "Wh-What?" Arnon stammered.

Instead of answering Tommy pinned him to the door pressing his lips against Arnon's.

He turned his head making him pull away. "Why?" He cried.

Tommy took his chin in his hand making him look at him. "I want you…"

Arnon heard the lust in Tommy's voice and saw it in his eyes. He knew he wouldn't win. "I'll only do this in one condition…" Arnon blushed as he mumbled. "You make me your lover."

Tommy couldn't believe Arnon was saying that, but he didn't think much about it. "Deal." It never occurred to him to question why he would want this.

'I suppose this will be the only way I'll have him,' Arnon thought as Tommy removed the towel from his shoulders. 'in lust not love.' He resigned. In a moment he couldn't think at all as Tommy recaptured his lips his tongue requesting entrance as his hand roamed Arnon's bare chest. He opened his mouth slightly allowing him in. The kiss was awkward at first as he adjusted to the strange feeling, trying to figure out what to do.

Tommy chuckled internally at his innocence. Breaking the kiss he smiled. "Relax."

Arnon did and this time he felt the awkwardness fade replaced by pleasure as Tommy's tongue drew his into a dance. He was panting when Tommy let him go.

Tommy grinned before descending upon his neck. Biting it softly he sucked on the skin until there was a nice red mark. "Now you're mine." Tommy chuckled at how red he got as he drug hi to the bed pushing him down on it.

Before Arnon could unravel his thoughts Tommy was on top of him kissing away any and all thoughts as his hands roamed wildly over the expanse of his chest.

Breaking away for a moment Tommy pulled his shirt over his head before diving back in pressing their heated skin together a second before tracing Arnon's muscles then playing with a nipple. He delighted as Arnon's breath hitched. Pulling away for lack of air Tommy descended his neck, down his chest to a nipple. Circling it slowly before claiming it with his mouth, sucking softly.

"Ah" Arnon moaned.

It was the most arousing thing Tommy had ever heard. HE moved to the other treating it the same.

"Tommy…" Arnon moaned.

This alone almost sent Tommy over the edge. Quickly he undid Arnon's pants pulling them off as fast as he could. He lifted one of his legs over his shoulder then took a bottle from his pocket. Squirting some of the contents on his fingers he kissed Arnon fiercely distracting him as he inserted the first finger. He squirmed uncomfortably as the second finger entered, then a third. Scissoring the entrance he allowed him time to adjust, though not much.

After a few minutes Arnon couldn't take it. "En-Enter me…" Arnon moaned as he hit his prostrate.

Withdrawing his fingers Tommy released his own erection readying himself at his entrance. Holding Arnon's hips steady he entered him slowly kissing him as he began to cry from the pain. Lapping up the tears Tommy slowly thrust in completely. "Arnon…" Tommy moaned as his hands and lips ravaged every part of Arnon's body he could reach.

"Move." Arnon commanded.

Tommy smirked as he left a nice red mark on Arnon's nipple. Complying he thrust in making Arnon's breath hitch again. 'Such a sexy sound.' Was the last coherent thought he had as he thrust in again and again searching for that spot.

Finally he hit it and Arnon screamed his name. "Tommy!" He screamed in ecstasy. "Faster" He commanded. "Harder…deeper." Arnon rasped as Tommy complied to his every demand. A rhythm was made quickly as they met thrust for thrust. Each thrust harder, deeper, and faster every time.

"Arnon…" Tommy whispered as he kissed every inch of him lips could touch, his hands covering every where they could not. Finally recapturing his lips he kissed him fervently. Feeling himself near release Tommy began to pump Arnon's member in time with the thrusts. Kissing his neck he couldn't resist but leave another mark, here, there and all over him as he neared release. Thrusting in harder and deeper than ever Tommy came with a grunt of Arnon's name.

"Tom-Tommy!" Arnon's scream of immeasurable pleasure sliced through the air.

Tommy was sure to get a look at his face as he came. Then things started to go black for the both of them.

"I-I love you…" Arnon accidently mumbled as he passed out.

Tommy was gone when Arnon finally revived. There was a blanket over him though. 'I should have known.' Arnon thought as he got up, which hurt a lot by the way, to take another shower. He was tired, too tired to really think as he showered. Getting out he cleaned his bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Visiting Mayhem

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well but the plot.

Author's note: Enjoy and let me know how I'm doing.

A few days later all four boys played b-ball. After the game Tommy took Arnon aside.

"We're going to your place." Tommy stated.

"Huh? What for?" He gave him a confused look.

"Don't you remember? We're lovers now." Tommy whispered smirking at how red he got.

'So he really meant it?' Arnon touched his faint hickey, almost having a nosebleed from the memory.

"So let's go." Tommy insisted.

"My Mom's there." Arnon remembered almost a little sadly.

"Hm." Tommy thought a moment then drug him away form the court leaving a confused Dee and Barry behind. He drug him into a nearby alley way and stopped beside a dumpster. "This will do."

"Do for what?" Arnon asked confusedly looking around with a bad feeling in his gut.

Instead of answering Tommy pushed him into the wall kissing him fiercely as a hand climbed up under his shirt.

Arnon understood as Tommy broke the kiss long enough to pull off their shirts. He couldn't deny that it felt great as he moaned. But that didn't mean he liked the place. Tommy left Arnon's lips in favor of teasing a taunt pink nipple. "N-Not here…" Arnon pleaded as Tommy's knee came up under his crotch. He moaned lowly as Tommy rubbed his hand against the bulge in Arnon's pants. "N-Not here…." He pleaded again.

Ignoring Arnon's pleas Tommy began to unzip his pants. Taking Arnon's member into his hand he began to jerk it. Kissing his neck then lightly biting it then sucking as he applied pressure with his knee.

"T-Tommy!" Arnon moaned loudly making him smirk into the crevice of his neck.

Removing his knee Tommy pulled Arnon's pants down then unzipped his own. For a moment he held their members together, and for that brief moment it felt like heaven and hell had clashed. The insurmountable desire mixed with the undying pleasure. Unable to stand such a feeling Tommy let them go and quickly prepared Arnon, who stood there with a flush over his whole body as he panted.

"Aaah" He moaned as the first finger entered.

Tommy kissed him as he added the second then third. In desperate need for oxygen he finally released Arnon's mouth. "Tell me want you want." Tommy whispered huskily in his ear.

"Ah" Arnon moaned as he moved his fingers in and out. "I want…ah…you" He managed to get out through his moaning.

Tommy smirked removing his fingers he readied himself at the entrance. Entering slowly he allowed for adjustment, soon he was completely encased. With a grunt of Arnon's name he began to move.

"Tommy!" Ripped from Arnon's throat as he hit his prostrate.

Tommy smiled, the sound of Arnon screaming his name was like the voice of angels.

A passerby nearly stopped to investigate but thought better of it. Considering this alley was often used by gangs.

Pounding in again Tommy pumped Arnon in time with his thrusts. He kissed him wildly and began to thrust harder as he picked up the pace.

Arnon's last coherent thought was. 'What if someone' Just then Tommy hit his prostrate again forcing any coherent thought to dissipate. Arnon wrapped a leg around Tommy's waist as he speed up. "Can't…hah…last" Arnon cried as his prostrate was pounded mercilessly

Thrusting in one last time Tommy came with Arnon. Pulling out he surprised Arnon when he kissed him gently whispering. "Wanna go again?"

Arnon nodded feeling his member hardening once again.

"Then turn around and bend over." Tommy instructed and Arnon did as he was told. Tommy plunged in quickly making him gasp.

"Harder" Arnon rasped.

Tommy nodded running his hands over his sides and back his lips forming a trail from his nape to his shoulder blades.

"Tommy!" Arnon cried as Tommy hit his prostrate while pumping his member.

"Arnon…" Tommy cried as he thrust in pulling Arnon's hair to force his head backwards to look at him kissing him fiercely. One of his hands entwined with Arnon's as he moaned. A few thrusts later they came together. Pulling out he kissed Arnon's back gently.

Arnon was barely conscious, still not used to this as he pulled up his pants.

Tommy backed off pulling up his pants. "Here." Tommy blushed.

"Thanks." Arnon blushed putting it on. "So what now?"

'What's with this feeling?' Tommy felt his heart beat radically in his chest as he watched Arnon dress. "Well first we should find Dee and Barry." Tommy said pulling his shirt on.

"That's not what I meant." Arnon frowned sighing.

"Huh? Then what?" Tommy didn't understand.

"Never mind." Arnon sighed. 'Why? Why are you doing this?' "I'm going home." Arnon started to leave.

"Are you mad?" Tommy asked following.

"No." Arnon looked back stopping.

"Then why are you going home?" Tommy demanded.

"I'm tired." Arnon stated continuing on.

"From…?" Tommy trailed off not wanting to say it.

"No, well yes." Arnon sighed. 'Does this even mean anything?' "Anyway what do you care?" Arnon rushed a little.

"I'm sorry." Tommy said catching up to him grabbing his shoulder. 'Why do I care?'

"Why?" Arnon gave him a confused look.

"I could have found a better spot." Tommy grinned. "But you seemed to like it."

Arnon blushed. "I didn't say I didn't."

Tommy chuckled as they left the alley. "Well if you're tired I'll go home too."

'I almost wish he wouldn't.' Arnon thought.

"Unless you want me to come with you?" Tommy blurted before he knew he had.

"If you want to…" Arnon blushed.

"I think I will." Tommy wrapped an arm over Arnon's shoulder. And the two went to Arnon's house.

"I'm home Mom." Arnon called opening the door.

"Oh you're home early Arnon." She said from the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Yeah." Tommy answered.

"Oh Tommy's here." She smiled. "I'll bring it to your room."

"Sure." Arnon said going to his room. He immediately laid down on his bed slowly falling asleep his last thoughts were of what his Mom would say. A minute later his Mom brought in the food leaving it on his desk.

Eating quickly Tommy jumped up on the bed. "Arnon?" No answer came from Arnon's sleeping form.

Tommy took Arnon's head into his lap running his fingers through his hair. 'What's this feeling?' Tommy thought as he watched Arnon sleep. 'It doesn't feel like lust alone…' Tommy ended up staying the night falling asleep with Arnon in his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

Visting Mayhem

Skitter160

Author's note: Hey sorry it took so long, not really because smut with chapters is really hard to write, let alone smut is hard for me anyway. I usually like for there to be a plot. OH and by the way I'm not updating again until I get one review, Naw I'm only kidding though I would love to know how I'm doing since this isn't really my thing. SO it would be much appreciated.

The next morning Arnon woke before Tommy finding his head in his lap. Sitting up he looked at Tommy smiling. Getting up he gathered some clothes and hopping into the shower. When he got out he saw that he was awake. "Morning." He said as Tommy stretched.

"Morning." Tommy yawned. "Where's your Mom?"

"She went to work." Arnon answered shrugging.

Tommy smiled mischievously.

"No." Arnon gave him a look. "You need a shower." He stated calmly.

"True enough." Tommy shrugged as he finally stood up. "Then let's go."

Awhile and a shower later the four were hanging out like normal.

"So what did you do the other day?" Dee inquired.

"I remembered Arnon had to do something with his Mom, so I tagged along." Tommy explained.

"Oh." Dee said changing the subject. "So how's it going with Rita?"

"Oh we broke up some time ago." Tommy shrugged.

'Was that before…?' Arnon thought having totally forgot about her before.

"Hey let's get some food." Dee suggested.

"Yeah." The others agreed. So they ended up hitting a store and hung out while they ate. When it started to get late.

Tommy and Arnon stayed back as Dee and Barry started to leave.

"So did you break up with her first?" Arnon whispered. Tommy nodded and he felt so relieved he pulled Tommy into a kiss.

It took him by surprise when Arnon's lips met his. Tommy didn't hesitate to draw him closer and deepen their kiss.

Arnon pulled away panting. "Let's go to my house."

Tommy nodded reluctantly letting him go. They made their way to Arnon's quickly.

"Isn't your Mom home?" Tommy finally asked as they reached the apartment.

"She's working late tonight." Arnon said as he unlocked the door. Entering first he pulled Tommy in closing the door and pinning him to it. Kissing him fiercely a hand going up under his shirt the other caressing his thigh before grabbing his ass. Tommy let out a low moan. That snapped Arnon out of it and he pulled away blushing.

"Aw and I was just starting to enjoy that." Tommy whined playfully.

Arnon blushed a little deeper.

"You're cute." Tommy stated cupping his cheek moving towards him.

Arnon couldn't possibly get any redder as he was pinned to the wall as Tommy kissed him for all he was worth. His hands roaming wildly over Arnon's body.

"He quickly removed Arnon's shirt tossing it aside while locking the door. Turning back to Arnon he grinned descending to his nipples licking on while teasing the other. Going lower he kissed the growing bulge in his pants. Looking up at Arnon he pleaded silently.

'Is he going to…' Arnon nodded slightly his eyes never leaving Tommy's face.

Having gotten approval Tommy undid Arnon's pants pulling them and his boxers down to reveal his erection. Slowly he licked the tip hearing his breath hitch. Enjoying the flavor, and the delightful noises Arnon was making, he slowly took his member into his mouth running his tongue along the bottom.

Arnon moaned bucking his hips unintentionally as he buried a hand into Tommy's hair pulling him up and down his pulsing member.

Tommy licked the enlarged crown as he removed his mouth to lick the bottom as he looked up at Arnon whose eyes were rolled back as he panted. Taking it back into his mouth he sped up the pace his bobbing faster and faster.

"I'm" Arnon panted as his body went rigid and come shot into Tommy's mouth.

Tommy pulled away swallowing before licking the remains off of Arnon.

"Sorry." Arnon said sheepishly as he hugged Tommy when h stood. Arnon gasped as Tommy lifted his legs carrying him. "What are you doing?"

Tommy didn't answer as he carried Arnon to his room. Laying him on the bed he slowly stripped as Arnon watched dumbfounded.

Arnon licked his lips feeling himself growing hard once again. "Tommy…" He half whimpered half begged.

"Ssshh" Tommy cooed as he crawled onto the bed on top of Arnon caressing his cheek. He couldn't explain the strange feelings he was having as he looked at Arnon laid bare beneath him.

"Tommy" Arnon whimpered caressing his cheek.

Leaning down Tommy kissed him gently, leisurely running a hand over his chest. 'Why did I start this? Why am I continuing it?'

Getting impatient with this Arnon bucked his hips hitting Tommy's erection with his.

He gasped pulled from his thoughts. Looking down at the now smirking Arnon, the smirk only making him sexier. Sitting back he smirked mischievously as he grabbed Arnon's ass.

Arnon cuddled up to him and they lay like that for awhile.

'I love you' The words Arnon had mumbled after their first time echoed throughout Tommy's mind. 'I don't love him.' He thought wrapping his arms around the boy beside him. 'This is lust.' His arms tightened around him. 'It doesn't mean anything.' He thought defying what he was starting to feel.

All of a sudden Arnon found his ass in the air with Tommy between his legs. "Wh-Wha" Was all he could get out before Tommy's tongue met his entrance. "Aah" He moaned loudly as he was prepared by Tommy's tongue.

Finally lowering Arnon's ass he readied himself at the entrance, Arnon's legs over his shoulders. Going in slowly he started a leisurely pace drawing moans from his lover as he pumped him in time with the thrusts.

"Tommy" He moaned loudly as he hit his prostrate. "Faster"

He complied making sure to hit that spot overtime. Grunting he felt himself ready for release and quickened the pace. "Arnon" Tommy screamed as he came. Pulling out he collapsed beside Arnon panting.

Arnon cuddled up to him and they lay like that for awhile.

'I love you' The words Arnon had mumbled after their first time echoed throughout Tommy's mind. 'I don't love him.' He thought wrapping his arms around the boy beside him. 'This is lust.' His arms tightened around him. 'It doesn't mean anything.' He thought defying what he was starting to feel.

Arnon felt Tommy wrap his arms around him and was confused. 'Why is Tommy doing this? Sure there's lust, but… Why? Why me?' Arnon thought feeling Tommy's arms tighten. 'This doesn't mean anything to him.' With that thought Arnon tried to pull away only find Tommy looking at him keeping him there.' "What?" Arnon spat now mad.

Tommy looked at him a moment but couldn't figure out why he'd stopped him. "Nothing." He said letting him go. "I should go." He said sitting up looking back at Arnon.

"…" Arnon looked away no longer mad.

Getting up Tommy gathered his clothes dressing slowly.

"Tommy…" Arnon said unknowingly.

Looking back at him Tommy put his shirt on. Arnon was looking at him with a sad look in his eyes that ripped at him. 'Maybe I shouldn't do this anymore. It's been a week and I've had my fun.' But for some reason he couldn't do it and they stayed like that for a moment completely still caught in each other's eyes. Then Tommy moved breaking the spell. "Arnon, I'll bring you returning shortly with the clothes. "Well I'll see you." He said as he went to leave.

"Tommy, we should take a shower." Arnon stated to himself it seemed as Tommy turned to leave.

"Are you asking me to stay?" Tommy inquired turning around.

Arnon just shrugged. "You can if you want."

Tommy grinned as images of Arnon in the shower crossed his mind. "I think I will. I'll call the Penguin." Tommy left for a minute and was back. "So to the shower." He smiled widely.

"We're not playing around. I'm tired." Arnon said getting up and getting clean boxers and pajamas.

"Of course not." Tommy smiled as they walked to the bathroom.

A few minutes later they stood in the shower, Arnon in front of Tommy.

"Let me wash you." Tommy insisted grabbing the sponge. Slowly he went over Arnon's body ignoring the erection it was causing, he began to wash himself. Arnon let out a whimper as they rinsed off. Grabbing the shampoo Tommy began to wash Arnon's hair saying something like semes need to clean their ukes, as he massaged the shampoo into his hair with just the right amount of pressure.

"Ah." Arnon moaned enjoying the feeling, which didn't really help him any as he could feel himself harden.

Tommy chuckled to himself seeing Arnon's 'problem' as he let him rinse his hair while he lathered up his own. Moving to rinse it he was surprised when Arnon clung to him almost preventing him from washing out the shampoo. Tommy paused feeling him tremble. "Arnon?"

"Tommy" His voice was so pleading that it would have take a stronger will than Tommy's to resist.

Quickly rinsing his hair Tommy bent his head resting his forehead on Arnon's. Looking into Arnon's eyes he saw the desire he was trying to reign in . Chuckling he kissed him chastely then turning him to the wall.

Arnon braced himself taking position. Soon he felt Tommy pushing into him. It hurt at first as it always did but once he was encased inside he moved back in a silent plea.

Wrapping his arms around Arnon he began to move in a slow steady rhythm. Kissing Arnon's back and shoulder blades he felt Arnon shudder. Worried he immediately stopped.

"Don't…stop" Arnon panted moving his hips.

Shrugging it off he began again with a grunt.

"Tommy!" Arnon cried as he hit his sweet spot.

Keeping his steady rhythm he made sure to hit that spot occasionally as he leisurely pumped Arnon as the water fell around them falling down the curves of their bodies and tracing muscles.

"Aaah" Arnon gasped as Tommy pulled out completely as he pulled his hair back bringing him into a passionate kiss thrusting in hard over and over never breaking his set pace.

Breaking the kiss he moaned. "Arnon…" Kissing between Arnon's shoulders as he came inside of him.

"Tommy" Arnon moaned as he came onto the shower wall. Pulling apart they washed up.

Getting out of the shower they slowly got dressed, Tommy borrowing pajamas. Going back to Arnon's room they slowly crawled into bed exhausted as they collapsed next to each other drifting into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Visiting Mayhem

Skitter160

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the plot.

Author's note: HEY there! It's been shorter than normal before I usually update but I thought what the hell why not give them the final chapter. SO enjoy and review.

The next morning Tommy woke first to find Arnon in his arms. He felt so overwhelmed as he watched him sleep. He lightly kissed his forehead as he mussed his hair.

"Nh" Arnon half opened an eye to look at him. He was smiling gently. Arnon nuzzled him before opening his eyes. "Morning."

"Good Morning." Tommy felt a little strange as he sat up. "I think," He started to say looking back at him. "I should probably head back. I bet Dee's worried."

Arnon nodded as he sat up and got out of bed. "I'll come with you."

"Okay." Tommy got up and a few minutes later they headed out. The rest of the day was spent with the four friends hanging out.

That night Arnon when went home alone and was approached by some man offering him a job of some kind. When he got home he found out his Mom had lost her job. Remembering the man who had approached him earlier he decided what he would do.

After that Arnon changed. He was barely home when Tommy came over and when he was he refused to have sex saying he was tired.

When Tommy confronted him about this Arnon had spat. "We're just lovers, casual sex, we're not dating or anything. There's no commitment here." With that he had turned on his heel and left, leaving a very confused and somewhat hurt Tommy standing there.

That was when Arnon made another crucial decision in his life, that was the day before he died.

Now standing before Arnon's grave with Dee and Barry, Tommy knew what he had been feeling. 'I loved him.' He thought as a tear almost escaped his eye.

Two years had passed since then and Tommy still loved Arnon. At the moment he was headed to his grave when suddenly he was practically tackled into an alley. Before he could see who had done it they were pinning him to the wall. Now he got a view of their face. He gasped. "Ar-Arnon!" He couldn't say more as his lips were covered with who he thought was Arnon's. 'This is impossible! He…died.'

Releasing Tommy the man backed away enough to bring a hand to Tommy's cheek. "Tommy…I've missed you so much…" He nuzzled Tommy's neck.

"Arnon?" Tommy questioned.

"It's been so long since I've heard that name." Arnon looked up at him.

"But you…you died." Tommy said softly as he touched his cheek.

"Um if you don't mind can we go some place else to talk about that." Arnon frowned.

"Sure." Tommy couldn't help himself he had to know. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Well there's always my apartment, it's kind of close." Arnon started to leave the alley.

"Sounds good." Tommy followed.

"So how are Dee and Barry?" Arnon asked and Tommy knew it was really him.

"They're fine. Dee's going to become a cop."

"Really?" Arnon gave him a skeptical look.

"Yeah."

"Who'd have thought." Arnon turned. "We're here." Going up to his apartment Arnon let them in. "Would you like a drink or something to eat?"

"No." Tommy said looking around the rather bare apartment, there was only a lamp, coffee table, TV, and couch to be seen. Taking a seat on the couch he looked at Arnon who sat down next to him.

"Well I'm sure Dee told you what I was into," Tommy nodded and Arnon continued. "Then that makes things easier." He paused. "To put it simply I was forced to fake my own death. Now I'm in the witness protection program I'm now known as Aaron Fuji. I'm only here for the trial." He frowned a tear falling from him eye. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Tommy took him into his arms. Taking all that was said in he realized he didn't really care why Arnon was alive just that he was. "Arnon" Tommy touched his cheek as he forced their lips together his tongue instantly allowed access. His hands roamed over the body he had been longing for. Breaking for air he tugged at his shirt before being able to remove it. Licking and nipping at his neck descending to his chest.

"Tommy" Arnon moaned pawing his shirt until he was finally allowed to remove the troublesome cloth.

Circling a nipple with his tongue Tommy smirked. "Where's the bedroom?"

"On the right" Arnon panted.

Standing up Tommy picked Arnon up and carried him into the bedroom tossing him onto the bed he removed his pants before crawling up on the edge slowly descending upon Arnon's pants yanking them off as well leaving both only in boxers.

"Tommy" Arnon pleaded as Tommy kissed his chest his hands roaming over his sides. Arnon withered beneath him in pleasure as he went lower and lower. Kissing the bulge in Arnon's boxer's sent a shiver up his spine. "Oh God!" Arnon moaned as Tommy yanked off his boxers licking the crown causing him to sit up.

Tommy slowly took Arnon's member into his mouth. Arnon's hips bucked making him take it all at once. He smirked as bobbed up and down the enlarged length. Arnon's fingers curled into Tommy's hair pulling him along faster and faster.

"I'm…" Arnon tried to warn him as come shot into Tommy's mouth.

Tommy swallowing all that he could Tommy licked up the rest letting it sit on his tongue a moment before swallowing that to. "Been awhile?" He asked smirking.

Arnon wouldn't say it'd been two years. "Shut up and get" Arnon snapped his whole body blushing but before he could finish Tommy's lips crashed into his. Breaking Arnon answered the unasked question. "In the drawer."

Rummaging in the drawer Tommy took out a bottle of lube. Setting it down a moment he eh removed his boxers, picking it up again he squirted some on his fingers. Smearing it across his fingers he stuck in the first making Arnon squirm. Once he had adjusted to three fingers Tommy was pulling them in and out.

"Enter me" Arnon moaned cutely.

Tommy let his fingers continue on ignoring Arnon loving to hear him plead.

"Tommy" Arnon used a voice so pleading almost no one could resist.

Removing his fingers, finally, Tommy readied himself at the entrance lifting Arnon's legs so that there was one on each shoulder. He plunged in completely leaving no time for adjustment and began pounding away like his life depended on it.

"Ah Tommy" Arnon cried grabbing the sheets tightly in his hands his senses overwhelmed with immense pleasure. Incomprehensible noises issued forth as Tommy pounded in.

Tommy grunted as he leaved down kissing Arnon and grabbing one of his hands, their fingers locking. "I love you" He mumbled before their lips clashed once again his tongue exploring every part of Arnon's mouth it could reach.

Arnon didn't hear him at first through the pleasure as Tommy hit that spot making him see stars. "Tommy" He moaned loudly.

"I love you." Tommy grunted as he hit that spot over and over picking up the pace as he pumped Arnon along with pounding to make sure they came together. With a final thrust he grunted kissing him hard as they came together. Pulling out he moved to lay beside Arnon closing his eyes. He was surprised when a few moments later Arnon was on top of him. "Arnon?" He inquired opening an eye.

Instead of an answer Arnon kissed him wantonly as his hands roamed over Tommy's chest.

Tommy felt his now soft member hardening as Arnon ran his hands over his chest. Arnon broke the kiss and Tommy opened his eyes to see Arnon on his chest his member already hard, the sight of which made him hard.

Smiling Arnon lifted himself to be over Tommy's crotch. Then he did something Tommy never would have thought he would do, he impaled himself on Tommy.

Tommy gasped as he watched Arnon rise and fall. Arnon moaned as he rode Tommy pumping himself. Tommy couldn't look away as he began to thrust up to meet him.

After awhile Arnon couldn't stay up right and bent down kissing Tommy wantonly. Flipping them to be on top Tommy thrust in as had as he could. A few thrusts later the came together.

Pulling out Tommy collapsed beside Arnon whispering. "I love you." Cuddling up to Arnon he fell asleep.

"I love you, too." Arnon kissed his forehead lightly as he fell asleep.

Tommy awoke a few hours later to find Arnon smiling down at him. Cuddling a little closer he sighed. "I love you." He said into his side.

Arnon smiled. "I love you too." He whispered.

Tommy smiled gently into his side happy. "What now?" Tommy frowned.

"I don't know." Arnon thought a moment. "Why don't you come with me?" Arnon suggested.

"Where?" Tommy questioned.

"Boston." Arnon informed him. "The trial is over next week."

"But…" Tommy thought about it a moment. 'Now that he's back could I go without again?' "…Yes, I will go with you."

A week later they moved to Boston where they lived together.


End file.
